TheEnd
by Hulkfan3339
Summary: This is the beggining of the end. The end of the world is here and they cant stop it from coming. The avengers fight along side rick grimes and crew to survive the impossible. (This is a reboot of a story i started long ago. Pure for fun fanfic)
1. TheBeginningoftheEnd

Here we are.

We are bloody...tired...wounded and dirty.

We have been living in this hell on earth, this unreal distopia, for a very long time now. We are all unsure how long it's been because it feels like centuries of fighting running and fighting and running.

As we are here now fighting our hardest to survive and protect the little piece of land we had the fortune of calling home, we are scared. We are exhausted. Quite frankly, I think they all believe that this is the end of us.

I believe this is the end of us.

I've never been so unsure of anything in my entire time I've been with the initiative. Once we are defeated, that's it. There will be no one left to fight. There will be no one left to protect. There will be no one to remember how hard we fought for our right to live and exist.

As far as the human eye can see there is death. Death has come to collect after years of evading him. Im not ready to give in. Tony Stark was never supposed to die. At least... not like this.

Are you still a hero, even if you can't save the people you're fighting for?

Or the people you love?


	2. ItsOut

People started dying almost immediately.

When it began, I had been staying at Avengers tower for a while. Tony was more than happy to let me stay there. Rather,... he forced me to stay there. He made me feel like I was insulting him if I didn't. So, I did and I didn't mind. He gave me an entire lab to myself for my research. I had put my own life on the back burner to save the world many times. Aliens, monsters and bad guys seemed to just constantly need taming from the Avengers. I hadn't had time to even do any gamma research to figure out how to have a normal life again. I just wanted to be able to have what everyone else wants. I want a family one day, to grow old and retire peacefully, or maybe even get the chance to sky dive without the fear of turning into a monster mid air.

...Maybe the last part was a stretch but I couldn't help think of all the possibilities and promising things my life could amount to without this hulking green shadow lurking over my shoulder. The Hulk was serving a good cause. He was an Avenger now..._ we _were avengers now. He helped save millions if not billions of lives. Although my situation was better, that's not what my vision for my life was. Call me ungrateful but I was not supposed to be crime fighting. I did want to change lives on a global scale but not like this. I was supposed to save lives with my research. I wanted to make this world a better place to exist with my knowledge, not with some Neanderthal like brute that is batting for the right team 75 percent of the time at best.

I was so hopeful about the future because I had just started my research months prior and I was deep in the throes of it when Tony called out my name from the door.

"Bruce?"

His face was twisted into a confused frown. I rarely saw Tony with that look on his face and I knew to worry when he did.

"Tony, what's wrong?" I asked with an identical look on my face.

He pointed behind is back with his thumb gesturing back from where he came. "Fury,...uh. He says there is something going on in Atlanta. The CDC needs us... "

I was perplexed further. His comment was so vague and confusing. "Us?"

He was speechless and that rarely happened. Then he swallowed and said "You just need to speak to Fury."

I immediately retreated from my seat to travel down the hall to the common room where the holographic communicator still had Fury illuminated on. He paced back and forth in hologram form as if he was right here in the room with us. "I need more information than the CDC needs us Fury. What's going on?" My tone came off as annoyed probably because I was. Not only did I have to put my work on hold again, I had a particular pet peeve for Nick Fury. The secrets, lies and his work with Ross made his image particularly unsavory to me. Nonetheless, I respected him and I knew if he was calling on us it was of utmost importance.

He turned my way and watched as Tony walked in shortly after me closing the door. "Bruce," he rarely calls me by my first name. His face had an unnerving hint of concern in it. It almost looked like fear. "There is an extremely dire situation that needs both you and Tony's attention at the CDC. There has been a virus breach at the center in Atlanta. It is a highly volatile virus that has claimed the lives of 75 people thus far. "

I made a face. "You want us to go to the CDC to fight a virus?" Not that doing so was above me, but he had never called us to do work like that.

"If it were as simple as that I would not be calling you. While the death tole is 75 inside the city, the virus has spread to the United Kingdom, Brazil, Madagascar, France and Uzbekistan. The infected are already reaching into the thousands. The global death tole is at almost 400." That alarmed me that it had reached so many continents and countries.

"Why weren't we told about this? Where is the news coverage?! When did the breach happen?"

He only answered one of my questions and it seemed like the only answer I'd get. "Four days ago. " His words hung on the four. I clasped my hand over my mouth as a soft "oh my god." Slipped from my lips. I had never found myself to be a religious person. I fought a lot with the thought of a god who could punish someone with a curse such as the one that was bestowed against me. It seemed as though once again we were being subjected to another punishment for our unforgivable sins.

"What are the characteristics of the virus?" I asked.

Fury's voice quickened,"You will be debriefed enroute. Head to bay 6 to quintet A24. You need to be at site in 4 hours."

My brows knitted together as I grimaced. "I have not had a chance to gather my things. Why can't we complete the research here? All of our equipment is here...but more importantly, I have most of my work is in nueclear physics. I have little work in the biomedical field. Why us?"

At that moment the elevator dinged and two armed soldiers came off the elevator. Their large guns made the beast in my subconscious growl and the hairs on my neck stand at attention. My gut was telling me this situation was all types of wrong. I took a step back. They stared intently at us and almost commanded," Dr.Banner and Mr. Stark , it's time to leave."

Fury spoke again, "Dr. Banner, it's time to go. Everything you need will be waiting for you where you're going. It's time to save the world again..." There was a pause as he turned away from us. "God help us. " he spoke solemnly right before the hologram disappeared.

I looked back at Tony who's face never lost it's frightened and confused look. He just walked forward and I unwilliny followed them to the elevator. It was silent on the elevator. The sheild operatives stood almost concrete still. They did not speak to us and they were unfamiliar to me. Shield ops come to the tower frequently and these ops had never been here.

"Bay 6." Jarvis Chimed, letting us know that we had arrived at the correct floor.

The door slid open and I felt an impending doom looming over me when I stepped off the elevator. It felt wrong that it was warm and sunny outside. Warm air brushed against our skin as it blew through the open bay doors. My legs hesitated stepping forward because every bit of me wanted to turn around.

As my shoes clacked on the metal ramp leading into the quinnet Tony put a hand on my shoulder. He gave a half hearted smile and said, "We'll beat whatever this is just like we beat everything else. You and I got this, Banner."

I looked at him with a blank stare as I tried reading him. "Okay. " He actually seemed to be hopeful.

I sat in my seat In the jet, buckled my seatbelt and waited for this flying casket to starts its enginges to thrust us straight into this entirely unknown danger.

In a few short moments we were in the air. One of the agents handed us a folder with papers with information about the situation. Ilooked through the information and the papers were striped with black making the paper more black then white. It didn't give much more information than what had already been given to us. I asked Tony, "Everything is redacted. What do you know? That look you had on you face...You looked scared. "

Tony turned his head from the window and put his elbows on his knees as he turned my way. "Bruce. These people are flying my jet. No one but my people are supposed to be flying my jet..." He pointed to the front of the plane where two agents sat completely still other than slight movements to steer the plane. "And people are dying at an alarming rate. There is _Nothing _on the news about it. This has biological warfare gone completely wrong written all over it. " He got closer and his voice became hushed, "This is their mistake and These idiots have killed people, Bruce. A lot of people... and that means that they've lost control of whatever this is. Now they are putting us to the task of cleaning it up and Until we can figure this out people are going to continue to die. When we're out there saving the world We fight things we can see, we are already behind in the game. We are running this race with broken legs. We might finish but at what cost?"

A exasperated sigh exscaped my mouth as I slumped back in my seat and pinched my nose. 'Fuck.' A headache brewed between my eyes. Once gain I had to postpone myself to solve Fury's shit. I'm just fucking sick and tir-

"Banner. " Tony looked at me concerned. He put a hand on my forearm. I looked down at his hand and under it there was green creeping away from my skin. "You okay?" His eyes studied me. I pulled my arm away rubbing my forearm skin absent mindedly as if trying to make it go away faster. "I'm fine." I breathed out.

I looked out the window for the rest of the trip without so much as one more word to Tony. It's embarrassing to have your emotions so outwardly manifested. Then, I'm treated like a bomb that could decimate cities...and I am. That's why it's so important for me to get my life back. In an out. Fix this and the back to my research.

———————

We were in the air for what felt like days as the feeling of dread crept over us both. When I felt the jet begin to slow and descend my throat tightened and I swallowed hard. I looked out the window down to the ground where there were people everywhere. The complex had been gated off from the public but they were climbing over the gate and onto the campus. The complex was surrounded by a sea of bodies with posters and the noise coming from them was deafening. Their screams and shouts reverberated through the jet. "What the hell is going on here, Stark?" I questioned without breaking gaze with the crowd.

My eyes looked on in horror. Tony looked on from his window. It was a horrendous sight. The people were pushing and stepping over one another. Some dissapeared underneath the crowd. Soldiers and sheild agents stood around the crowd with large weapons ready to shoot if they got too out of hand. Although, it seemed to already have come to that point. Why weren't they stopping them? They were rioting at this point. This seemed purposeful.

The jet landed on top of the building and I hurried off the jet on to the roof top. I ran to the edge where I looked down at the hoard. They were screaming to be helped. Most of their faces were wet with tears, others; sweat. Their signs read that they were dying and that their kids were dying.

"Help _Us!" _One man demanded from the crowd.

They were all pressed up against each other and pushing each other around as they beat against the fences and walls. People were throwing up on the sidelines. Hacking coughs could be heard over the roars of the protesters.

I scanned the crowd with my eyes. My mouth was agape as I locked eyes with a pale faced woman. Her nose had blood trickling out of it and her eyes were pussy around the lids. Her skin looked grey and feverishly sweaty. She wasn't screaming she was just staring at me with rage in her face and tears in her eyes. She was able to wriggle her arms up and raise something up high above her head but her eyes stayed locked with mine. Time slowed as I squinted to see what it was. It looked like a doll. A baby doll. It's skin was a greenish grey and had purple bruising and veins visible through the flesh. Th doll's mouth hung slackly open with its head limply dangled from its shoulders. The clothes on the doll were stained and dirty. The doll w-

My eyes widened in horror. I stumbled backwards and scooted away on my hands and butt.

Tony helped me up. As soon as I stood I jogged off to the side as my stomach retched. Tony asked as he place his hand on my back, "what's wrong?!"

Tears ran down my face. I wasn't sure if it was because of what I saw or because I had just become sick. I said through a breathy sob,"it wasn't a doll Tony..."

He looked confused. He led me toward the doors by the shoulders. Before we could open them, they burst open. A man in a white coat ran past us. His eyes were wide and full of horrible knowledge. We all turned to see him. He turned to us and kept walking but backwards. He had a look of pity on his face for us. He said with a grim chuckle but with an unemotional face, " It's all over...That's it." He broke eye contact and jogged off the edge of the building without faltering. We all snapped our heads away to avoid seeing him jump off the building.

"Holy _Fuck!!!_" Tony screamed in horror. I felt frozen and overwhelmed. I didn't know what to do. My legs were moving in auto drive as Tony continued to guide me in the building. We walked down the stairs into more chaos. More men and women in white coats ran past us to the stairs to the roof.

People were running everywhere and screaming. We could only stand there. I grabbed one of the workers and demanded, "What the _hell _is going on here?"

She stared at me. "You don't know? It's the end of the world. The virus... It's out. We are all dead."


End file.
